This invention relates to switches and, more particularly, to a low profile switch assembly having two matable parts which are movable toward and away from each other between first and second positions to selectively open and close different circuit paths depending upon whether the switch parts are mated or unmated.
At times a switch is needed to detect the movement of a first element to a predetermined position with respect to a second element. In particular, it may be desired to complete a circuit path when a matched pair of coaxial coupling rings is rotated into a predetermined position and also to provide an electrical shunt across two circuit elements when the coupling rings are not in the predetermined position. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a switch assembly which satisfies those requirements.
In such an arrangement, it would be desirable to place the switch assembly between the two coaxial coupling rings, so as to limit its exposure and minimize the possibility of damage thereto. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a switch assembly of the type described which has a sufficiently low profile to operate between two coaxial coupling rings.